Haunted
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Name in the Halloween Spirit...The Story isn't. CxD songfic. I can't think of a Summary for it, but It's worth reading


_**Haunted**_

_**When love lies beyond lies**_

_**And you smiling face remains in my mind**_

_**And the fights and screaming take a step back**_

_**And the feeling of hate goes away at long last**_

_**I'm left with your picture in my head**_

My body was shaking, I had no idea what I was doing anymore. You had taken over my life, but not in a bad way. Sure, we lied to each other, but it was petty white lies. We shouted and we screamed, but we still had love. Now, all I have left is your smiling face in the back of my mind. When I took a step back from all the fights, all the screaming, it all went away. I no longer had hate for you, it was no longer a burning passion inside me. But, now all I have is that mental image of you, burning in the back of my mind.

_**I'm being haunted by you**_

_**By you voice by your laugh**_

_**By you feeling and our past**_

_**I'm being haunted**_

_**And your in the past**_

I think I'm going crazy. You're haunting me. From the inside out, you're all can 're playing on my mind like a broken record. I can here your voice, it's saying all the sweet things that you used to tell me. I can hear your laugh, the laugh that used to echo off the walls of my bedroom. I can still feel you, the way you used to old me in your arms, tell me everything was going to be, but not this time. The pastis on my mind, because that's all you are, the past. And the past is haunting me.

_**One day goes and another passed**_

_**I can't get rid of the last words you laughed**_

_**I loved you girl you said to me that night**_

_**Those word engraved like a angel**_

_**In satans land.**_

I watched you leaving my house. I watched you climb into your car and speed off to your own home. I watched happily, knowing you were mine. I was in love with you, and I still am to this day. One day went by, and I didn't hear a thing from you. I thought it was weird, if you weren't able to come see me you usually called, but nothing. Another passed and the last words you laughed were on my mind. "I love you, girl." You said to me that night. Those words made my night, it was so out out character for you. You were never lovey-dovey with me, but you were that night.

_**I'm being haunted by you**_

_**By you voice by your laugh**_

_**By you feeling and our past**_

_**I'm being haunted**_

_**And your in the past**_

I think I'm going crazy. You're haunting me. From the inside out, you're all I can think about. You're playing on m mind like a broken record. I can hear your voice, it's saying all the sweet things that you used to tell me. I can hear your laugh, the laugh that used to echo off the walls of my bedroom. I can still feel you, the way you used to old me in your arms, tell me everything was going to be, but not this time. The past is on my mind, because that's all you are, the past. And the past is haunting me.

_**And you come back to me screaming**_

_**The phone keeps ringing**_

_**And I don't know what to say to you**_

_**You're acting so immature**_

_**And that's now how I remembered you**_

I toss and turn at night. You screaming in pain haunts my mind. I remember the phone ringing, and ringing and ringing. I didn;t want to answer it to you. I I didn't know what I would say, I didn't have anything to say. You were acting so immature, not like the sixteen-year-old you actually were. That wasn't the way I waned to remember you, but somehow, it is the way I've remembered you.

_**I'm being haunted by you**_

_**By your kiss by your touch**_

_**By your meaning and temper**_

_**I'm being haunted by you**_

_**And your coming back **_

I think I'm going crazy. You're haunting me. From the inside out, you're all I can think about. You're playing on my mind like a broken record. I can feel your lips pushed against mine, our last kiss sill lingers on my lips. I can still remember the mean things you said, your temper would get the better of you. But I don't care, I love you just the way you were. The past is on my mind, because that's all you are, the past. And the past is haunting me. But, you'll come back. I know one day I'll see you again.

I love you so much, Duncan.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I know it was kind of short and not good, but I like it. I am almost in tears here, I find it sad. I case you didn't realise, Duncan died...I imagine him driving into a tree, but it's up to you to decide how he died.

Usually this is part where I tell you he name of the song and who sings it...Well, the song is Haunted by Taylor Swift...But i've got that song, and it isn't the same lyrics...so I don't know what's going on there.

Thanks for reading, please review

Happy Halloween!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
